Three Days
by Nathaly1
Summary: part 2 of 3 /Goku is in despair and takes refuge in Vejiita's house /MxM relationship
1. Part 1

Three Days  
  
  
  
Author: Nathaly.  
  
Pairing: Vejiita X Goku.  
  
Warnings: bad English, angst, drama, male x male relationship, language, clichés.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
  
  
*Goku's POV*:  
  
I still can't grasp how this was been able to happen. I was torn from the world I knew, from the things I granted for sure, and slid into a nightmare of fear and pain.  
  
I was naive, yes, but also not much more naive than others. I lived into the day without worrying about the future. That was my weakness, it still is.  
  
Everything began so peaceful. Maybe when I had paid more attention, I might have been able to prevent the tragedy, but that's meaningless now. Maybe it was fate and it simply was determined to happen, or whatever.  
  
I still remember that day. It was a windy spring day, the sun only managed to break through the clouds for moments. Sun and shadow were changing rapidly and the clouds were running over the sky like they were chased by an invisible enemy.  
  
We enjoyed ourselves. We were bored, so we playfully challenged the skills of each other. It wasn't a fight, it wasn't sparring either, I was just spending the afternoon with an old friend. I hit Krillin inadvertently on his shoulder and he was sent slamming against a small rock near the river. I laughed, having a pointed comment on my lips, something like *I think you are getting old*. I wasn't looking after him. I hadn't beat him forcefully. It should be no trouble at all, also for Krillin.  
  
When he didn't come back I looked after him. He was sitting there, unmoving, leaning with his back against the rock.  
  
I knew immediately that something at this peaceful scene wasn't right and crumbled to my knees.  
  
-----------*End Goku's POV*  
  
  
  
They said he had done it in a blind frenzy of battle lust. Why couldn't he have held back? Why had he used all his power? Why had he killed his best friend?  
  
All looks were directed at Goku.  
  
Accusingly.  
  
Coldly.  
  
"But you know me nearly all my life. You know, I couldn't do such a thing." Goku said desperately.  
  
"One never really knows another person." Yamcha answered dryly.  
  
The statement hit Goku directly into his heart. He could feel tears dwelling up. That was his long-time friend. They had fought and spent their free time together more than only on one single occasion. Did Yamcha really mean what he was saying?  
  
"You mean you are the greatest. The saviour of Earth. And we, we should be grateful for ever? Should we kiss the ground you are standing on? Everybody of us would have done it. You only were the only one that had the possibilities."  
  
"I've never paraded with the fact. And you know that."  
  
"Don't play the saint, Goku. You aren't." Yamcha said coldly.  
  
Goku froze. He couldn't hold back his tears any more. I want to be away. He couldn't stand the glances and the pressure any more.  
  
The earth-raised Saiyajin lifted into the air without looking back. He needed to fly somewhere, no matter in which direction. After a while his energy left him and he broke down the moment his feet touched the ground. Goku was in shock. He sat on the ground wrapping his drawn up knees with both arms and slowly rocking back and forth.  
  
He knew he had done nothing wrong. He had recapitulated the events over and over again. The blow couldn't have damaged Krillin that seriously. The Z fighter had suffered 1000 times more than this. He was an earthling, but nevertheless a strong warrior. Why wouldn't the others see the facts. There wasn't a single bruise on Krillin's body, nor a single damage in the rock that would indicate a hard impact.  
  
Damn, he himself didn't know an answer for this. They said it was all his fault. He hadn't been under control any more. Even the word "dangerous" was mentioned.  
  
Goku had trusted them. But they treated him like he was a stranger, a person that couldn't be trusted. It felt like betrayal. And it hurt so badly. He still couldn't believe that this was reality.  
  
He didn't know what to do now.  
  
What would Vejiita do? He wouldn't cry, Goku thought, he's always so strong.  
  
After Bulma's death, two years ago, Vejiita was living alone. The earth- raised Saiyajin had never visited him in his new home. The last time he saw him had been at Bulma's funeral. The prince had stared at the grave emotionlessly. He had left before the ceremony was over. Krillin had said "This bastard. He can't even show her the slightest respect." and Yamcha hadn't been much more friendly, his exact words for Vejiita had been "unfeeling ass-hole".  
  
Goku didn't contribute to their musings about how they meant that Vejiita never had loved Bulma and that they never really understood what was holding them together. The Z fighters knew he normally didn't run somebody down, so they didn't ask for his opinion.  
  
Goku wasn't noble. He didn't defend the Saiyajin prince. He didn't think the way they were thinking. But then he didn't know exactly. He wasn't that naive. He adapted to the group dynamics. They were nice to him, and he felt loved and appreciated. The earth-raised Saiyajin didn't want to create problems and start an argument. He loved the idyll and he was lazy. Goku defended them to himself, they didn't mean it, they were great guys. He knew them now for sooo long.  
  
Goku searched for Vejiita's ki. There it was, clear and strong. He didn't feel he was able to fly, the world seemed so far away, like it was lying behind a dense veil. Suppressing his own ki Goku concentrated and took two fingers at his forehead.  
  
---------------  
  
The prince was more than startled. He had been sitting on the couch looking at the TV, calmly smoking a cigarette. His legs were stretched crossed over a little table standing in front of the TV. Suddenly out of nowhere Kakarott had appeared less than one foot in front of him, nearly falling over Vejiita's legs.  
  
"Damn, Kakarott!!" Vejiita yelled, taking his feet from the table and saving his cigarette from falling.  
  
He frowned when he saw the tear-stained face of the other Saiyajin. The prince didn't remember ever having seen Kakarott crying before. Kakarott didn't greet, no cheerful 'Hiya Vejiita', he stood beside the couch like he would collapse every moment.  
  
Vejiita felt awkward. He waited, but when the taller Saiyajin didn't move, the prince pointed to the couch, "Sit down, Kakarott." Goku let himself fall onto the seat beside Vejiita. "Tell me what happened." Vejiita asked.  
  
"I killed Krillin." Goku murmured softly.  
  
"You did what?"  
  
"I killed him." Hesitantly Goku told Vejiita the whole story. The prince listened without interrupting him, only lifting his eyebrow from time to time.  
  
"Why did you come to me?"  
  
"It was the first thing I could think of."  
  
"You thought I would understand you, because I'm a murderer, didn't you. All your oh so nice friends don't want to have anything to do with you anymore, but you thought a murderer, that would be another thing."  
  
"Vejiita."  
  
"You didn't kill this bald guy, Kakarott."  
  
"You don't think I've done this?" Goku asked shyly.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Kakarott. You never could do such a thing."  
  
"But, but why did he die then?"  
  
"I'm not a medical." Vejiita heard a sigh coming from the larger Saiyajin.  
  
"Vejiita ..."  
  
"What."  
  
"You know, ... sometimes I ... when I'm fighting I get carried away, it's like I'm not myself anymore." Goku said as if being ashamed of this truth.  
  
That was the first time Vejiita had heard the other warrior to admit that. "Kakarott, you feel the excitement of fighting. That lies in our genes. You see the challenge, you want to show your skills and your power, you even want to see blood and the defeat of your opponent. But do you beat him over and over and over again until you don't feel any sign of life in that body? You wouldn't stop until there's a bloody lifeless piece of flesh lying in front of you?  
  
"No." Goku tried to get a grip on himself. "But ..., maybe ..., the Saiyajin side inside me sometimes gets too strong and then I..."  
  
"Bullshit, even if you had not hit your head when you still were a child, it wouldn't change anything. You wouldn't have done what you were initially supposed to do."  
  
"I wouldn't have? But they told me I was acting aggressively before the thing with my head happened."  
  
"No *but* Kakarott, you were a child. You wanted to test how far you can go. You wanted to reach your limits, so you were frustrated when you couldn't sense the strong presence of another Saiyajin. Maybe, unconsciously, you were searching for your parents." Vejiita paused, "You have a very strong sense for the respect of life." You even managed to transfer this ridiculous view to me, Vejiita continued to himself.  
  
Goku thought about what he had heard from the elder Saiyajin. He believed Vejiita. The prince wouldn't lie. He had no reason to be nice to him. He never ever had held back when it was about to insult him.  
  
"Can I stay, Vejiita, please." Goku said in a begging tone.  
  
"Yes."  
  
A small smile flitted over Goku's lips. He felt better in the presence of Vejiita.  
  
Goku looked around. Vejiita's house was simple but surprisingly tastefully furnished. Bulma's parents must have done a good job. Though, it didn't seem that Vejiita was the tidiest one. The ash-trays were filled with old cigarette ends and old dishes and clothes were spread out over the floor and tables.  
  
Vejiita didn't know what to do with the nearly apathetic Saiyajin. He didn't think much about Krillin, but the state of Kakarott was startling him. "You can sleep on the couch. I fetch you something." Goku nodded shortly. He was grateful that he could be here with Vejiita. The prince came back with a blanket and a pillow. "We better sleep now."  
  
Goku couldn't sleep. Vejiita had turned off the TV and had disappeared into his bedroom. Then he had heard the rushing of water and now it was quiet. His eyes were getting accustomed to the darkness and he made out the outlines of the furniture. The TV was giving out a faint reddish light. He noticed he hadn't looked out of the window beforehand. Indeed he didn't even know where Vejiita's house was exactly. Odd, that he hadn't gone to see Vejiita before. He listened to the sounds of the night. From time to time he heard a car, but that was all.  
  
He beat the pillow into shape and drew the blanket up to his nose. He only wanted to get this image out off his head. His heart was still beating rapidly. Now that Vejiita wasn't there the doubts and the pain were returning. He felt like he would burst every moment.  
  
He was relieved when the first birds were beginning to chirp timidly. He never had noticed how loud this actually was. Finally the day was dawning.  
  
-------------  
  
Vejiita had made breakfast. There were bread and cheese and sausage slices, but Goku wasn't hungry. He chewed on his sandwich and watched Vejiita eating. The prince seemed to be wrapped up in his own thoughts. How did he manage to live alone in this house, Goku thought. It couldn't be easy.  
  
"You cook yourself, Vejiita?" Goku asked having noticed the left-overs in the sink.  
  
"I need to eat." came a gruffly voice.  
  
"How did you learn it?"  
  
"When you are hungry, you learn it, believe me."  
  
"Ahh." Goku replied dumbfounded.  
  
After breakfast, Vejiita began to clear up in the living-room. Goku was walking indecisively through the room. He stopped at a very special beautiful looking lamp with a red shade.  
  
"I wonder from where Bulma's mother got this." Goku said casually.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was saying I wonder from where Bulma's mother got this." he repeated obediently, pointing to the lamp.  
  
"I bought it."  
  
"You?" the black haired Saiyajin burst out unbelievingly.  
  
Vejiita looked at Goku. "What do you mean Kakarott, that we Saiyajins are a uncultured race? Only worth for battle."  
  
"No."  
  
"So, what do you mean then?"  
  
"I ... I don't know."  
  
"You mean I'm not capable of buying this, don't you?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
It was until then that Goku realized the style being different from the one he knew from his visits at Capsule Corporation.  
  
"You have furnished this house totally of your own?"  
  
"Not totally. I just made some changes."  
  
"Ahh..." One surprise after the other, Goku thought to himself.  
  
"You ...?"  
  
"Stop it." Vejiita interrupted him.  
  
-----------  
  
Goku had asked if he could use the shower. He suppressed every thought that threatened to creep into his mind and only enjoyed the hot water running over his body. After what seemed like hours he finally decided to stop, because his skin was already reddened and had built wrinkles on his fingertips.  
  
Feeling refreshed and clean he didn't want to put on his old gi top. With bare chest he stepped into the living-room.  
  
"Vejiita, do you have a T-shirt for me?"  
  
"I look if I find something."  
  
"What about this?" Goku said, picking up a black crumbled T-shirt from the floor. "It stretches, look." And without waiting for an answer Goku pulled the shirt over his head.  
  
"Wait ... you can have a fresh one."  
  
"Uhh ... Never mind. Can I keep it on?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
-----------  
  
Goku had fell asleep on the couch. So, ultimately the tiredness has come over him, Vejiita thought. It was shocking. The strong warrior looked totally shattered. At the moment his features were relaxed, but his face was pale and the eyes still red and swollen. How vulnerable he appeared. He smirked when he remembered the larger Saiyajin insisting on putting on his sweaty shirt. It fitted him pretty well and accentuated his muscled abdomen and slim waist.  
  
The prince wouldn't permit these people, these earthlings to bring down Kakarott like this. He shouldn't be like this. It was just wrong 


	2. Part 2

Part 2 of Three Days  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Author: Nathaly.  
  
Pairing: Vejiita x Goku.  
  
Warnings: bad English, angst, drama, male x male relationship, language, clichés.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.  
  
Thanks to Slam for beta-ing.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Goku woke up from a not too deep slumber. He kept dozing, because he didn't feel like doing anything, when he smelled cigarette smoke. He hated the pungent smell that was crawling in every little corner of the room. Even the couch smelled of cigarette smoke. Looking up over the back of the couch he spotted Vejiita leaning against a board, apparently enjoying a cigarette.  
  
"Vejiita, it smells terribly. Why do you smoke?"  
  
Vejiita just shrugged. It was his house anyway.  
  
"Arghh." Goku mumbled to himself, pulling Vejiita's shirt up over his nose.  
  
---------  
  
.  
  
The rest of the day Goku hadn't done much. He felt paralyzed. Mostly he'd been following Vejiita, watching him do whatever he did. Goku wanted to prevent being left alone. He wondered briefly if Vejiita was keeping to his normal daily routine, or if he was acting differently because of him being at the prince's house. The house had a sort of gravity chamber adjoined, though it wasn't as big as the one at C.C. 'Vegeta has always needed the higher gravity to train', Goku thought, while he himself had always been content to, and had even enjoyed training in the open countryside. The prince didn't mind to being locked in a room all day. Maybe it was an old habit from the life on Vejiita-sei or the permanent residence in space ships. Goku had never really asked.  
  
Now, in the evening, they were sitting on the couch and the TV was on. Vejiita noticed the third-class warrior being very quiet. He wasn't even complaining about the smoking anymore. At times, during the day, Goku had been watching him intensively one moment and staring into the air as if his thoughts were very far away the next.  
  
Later, Vejiita had found the earth-raised Saiyajin standing outside motionless and soaking wet. The wind had brought dark heavy clouds and in the afternoon it had started to pour. The prince had stood in the doorway telling him to come in, and Goku had obeyed without saying anything. He hadn't made a move to dry himself until Vejiita had thrown a towel at him.  
  
Vejiita got up from the couch.  
  
"Vejiita."  
  
Vejiita looked at the third-class warrior. Big, frightened, pleading eyes were fixated on him.  
  
"Please stay."  
  
Vejiita paused, nearly automatically. He hadn't missed the light trembling in the weak voice. The Saiyajin prince let himself fall back on the couch with a bump.  
  
"Don't leave me alone, please." Goku couldn't stop the tears welling up again. In an effort to comfort himself he pulled up his knees and snuggled up against the back of the couch. Goku felt lonely. He had tried to shove the feelings away, to distract himself, but the mechanism didn't function. He thought 'It's raining. I have to bring the fire-wood into the house.', and then it clicked and he realized that it wasn't important anymore.  
  
'Get away from the boys.'  
  
'One never really knows another person.'  
  
The words wouldn't get out of his mind. The emptiness that spread out before him was alarming.  
  
He had always thought he belonged here, on Earth. His power was greater than that of the others, but he had never considered himself to be better than anyone of the Z fighters or anybody else. That was one thing Goku really was sure of.  
  
He had never felt like an alien. Now he couldn't deny it anymore. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. It frightened him. It was creeping up from deep inside and spreading throughout his body like ice-cold water.  
  
Goku watched the silhouettes of him and Vejiita on the wall beside the couch. The angle of the light made his head appear so gigantic compared to the smaller shadow of Vejiita's form who sat in more distance to the light.  
  
He let himself fall to the side and bowed his head to touch Vejiita's right arm lightly. "Vejiita ..." Carefully, like a wounded animal that feared to be pushed away every moment, Goku touched the fabric of Vejiita's sleeve- long shirt with his cheek.  
  
Vejiita got along with everything so well. He was so confident and proud, Goku thought. He and the prince weren't rivals anymore. They weren't friends either. They hadn't seen each other the last two years. The prince had never been particularly nice to him. Though Goku hadn't hesitated to go to him. What was the definition of friendship anyway?  
  
Goku was nuzzling at Vejiita, shyly at first, but then more and more fierce and desperate. He placed a light kiss on Vejiita's chest. It was joined by a second one, a third one, each kiss more firm than the one before.  
  
But it wasn't enough.  
  
Goku was sliding over the prince's body feverishly, hunted, never resting at one point, trying to touch and kiss each part at the same time.  
  
"Please ... Please ... Please ...Please ..." Goku repeated over and over again, not knowing what he was begging for or what he tried to find. Closeness. Warmth maybe.  
  
Vejiita didn't move. Goku's large form was pressed quite heavy against his body, but Vejiita didn't react. He was surprised, though he didn't feel threatened. He let it happen. Why? He didn't know. Though after a few seconds he had to shift his body, because Goku touched some places that no one had touched for a very long time.  
  
Goku didn't stop his frantic outburst. He wanted to feel the warm skin. And he didn't hesitate to pull Vejiita's shirt out of his pants to get there and to smell it.  
  
Vejiita touched Goku's shoulders with his hands. Goku jumped up, like he had burned himself. He looked straight into Vejiita's eyes. "Do you fear me, Vejiita?"  
  
Vejiita lifted one eyebrow. There was nearly panic written in the other's eyes. "The prince of all Saiyajins never fears a third-class warrior. You should know that" Vejiita stated in his usual arrogant firm tone.  
  
Goku showed his first little smile after long. Vejiita was using his pathetic phrases. It was his usual insult, but it comforted him. It calmed him. His world stood upside down but this was a constant in his life that wouldn't change. He trusted Vejiita in this point. Goku knew that Vejiita had never been afraid of him, no matter if he was Goku or Kakarott.  
  
Yesterday.  
  
He had seen fear in the eyes of their faces. Eyes could be so tell-tale. He had felt like a monster and wished he wasn't a Saiyajin.  
  
Yesterday.  
  
Yesterday morning everything had been ok. It seemed so long ago. But in reality it was only one day. "I saw the fear in their eyes" Goku tried to explain.  
  
"I know, I'm the bad guy." Vejiita suddenly said out of nowhere.  
  
"What?" Goku didn't understand what the prince was trying to tell him. "You're not the bad guy."  
  
Vejiita smiled weakly, breathing out loudly through his nose. "Kakarott."  
  
The prince knew so many ways to pronounce his name, each one was expressing another insult. Goku knew them all by heart. This time it meant "Don't be ridiculous." How could a person be so familiar and yet so different at the same time, Goku thought. The earth raised Saiyajin didn't reply. Sometimes it was best to wait and not interrupt Vejiita when you wanted him to go on.  
  
"I wanted them fear me, and they feared me." Vejiita said slowly and after a while he added, "You can't prevent it anyway?"  
  
"I never gave them cause to fear me. What did I wrong? I don't know what I did wrong. I think and think and I can't find anything." Goku had clenched his fists without noticing it.  
  
"You didn't do anything, Kakarott" Vejiita replied nearly soothingly.  
  
"Yes, I did. I must have done something."  
  
"You don't believe me?"  
  
"I ... I don't know." Goku said uncertainly. "I can't believe that ..."  
  
"... it was all a lie? You better."  
  
"I just can't."  
  
Vejiita was angry. After all that had happened Kakarott still was blaming himself. The Earthlings just couldn't handle a Saiyajin. Vejiita knew that. Always had.  
  
Goku didn't want this to be true. How should he live on? Goku realized he had never wondered how Vejiita was living with this. Nothing seemed to bother him, like he stood above it all.  
  
Goku had never talked with the prince about such things. "How do you live with it?" He asked.  
  
"Live with what?"  
  
Goku didn't know how to express it. "Aren't you lonely?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
Goku glanced at the prince unbelievingly. He hadn't expected that answer. He was surprised; not that the prince was lonely, but that he admitted it so easily. He had thought to hear a harsh negation.  
  
The prince laughed dryly. "You didn't expect that?" He looked into Goku eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
"Isn't everyone?" Vejiita asked, but it wasn't really a question.  
  
Goku studied Vejiita's face. It held no mockery. Maybe loneliness was something normal to Vejiita. Something like 'Sure I have to go to the toilet'. No great deal to admit it.  
  
"You just live with it, Kakarott." Vejiita stated. He was tired, physical tired to. But he somewhat didn't want to leave Kakarott alone. He had sworn he wouldn't let the third-class warrior break down. Maybe they could eat something, though it was way past midnight. Kakarott hadn't eaten much all day.  
  
---------  
  
.  
  
"How is Trunks doing?" Goku mumbled with his mouth full.  
  
Vejiita laughed to himself. Good, the appetite of the third-class warrior was back. Maybe Goku was getting a little bit better. "I don't know." He answered.  
  
"The last time I saw him he was fighting Goten. He did pretty well, Goten really had a hard time."  
  
"Yes, he's gotten pretty fast."  
  
"You know?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"You watched him, didn't you?" Goku tried to read Vejiita's face. He didn't get an answer. "Does he know it?"  
  
"No."  
  
Trunks was living with his grandparents. They adored him, he was all that was left from their daughter. Bulma's mother spoiled him from early morning till late in the evening. Trunks was "her little darling" and she would be damned if he was lacking only the slightest. He had been through much, and the blonde haired lady didn't want him to forget but to make him his life as pleasant as possible.  
  
Goku thought about his own family. Chichi had thrown ugly insults at him. He didn't know what she had said to the two boys, and he hadn't managed to talk to them himself. He feared that he would loose their respect, maybe he had already. Goku felt his stomach turn and he laid the other half of the sandwich back onto the plate. It was so hopeless. Couldn't he just stop thinking?  
  
Vejiita couldn't watch him anymore, enough was enough. "What's up, Kakarott?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. I was just thinking of my two sons, and then I wondered what they might been thinking of their father." Goku explained. 


End file.
